User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author-Hiatus Edition: Ruby Rose
Hello and welcome to analysis by an author volume 2: Characters You can find last year analysis here (that was my first ever analysis posted on the wiki :) She is the heart and soul of the show, small in stature but a giant in talent and potential. Let’s talk about Ruby Rose. From the start of volume 2, Ruby was vastly different than the person we saw in volume 1. So let me show you the result of my analysis. Personality: Still young and naive, she is nonetheless more mature than in volume 1. She has a rare talent to gather people around her. She listens to them and doesn’t judge, the mark of a natural leader. Her progress in her maturity can be explained by her confidence which has grown by leaps and bounds by the time volume 2 started. She no longer tries to prove herself to others and seem much more relaxed around people. Her whole being is directed toward becoming the best huntress possible. She is funny and tries to diffuse tense moments by joking with various successes. Her leadership is unparalleled by any other team we’ve seen at that point and I include Cinder in this. She took 3 girls from vastly different background and made them into a cohesive unit that played into each of their strength. Only Ozpin seem to handle leadership better at this point. That is simply amazing for a 15 year old. Fighting Ability: Here’s another aspect where she has progressed tremendously. Her semblance is stronger, using it in several different ways. You’ll notice that the way she uses Crescent Rose has changed too. She doesn’t use the gun aspect while in scythe mode nearly as much as she did in volume 1. A sure sign that her strength has increased since coming to Beacon. While she still has a lot to learn about hand to hand combat and her semblance, she is extremely difficult to stop when she has her scythe by her side because she can keep her foes at length while managing to stop distanced attacks. She also excels in attacking groups because she never stops moving. Her weakness at this moment is her age and body. She is 15 and her body is small making her susceptible to lose a contest of strength. She is able to compensate at the moment with her speed but the day she finds an opponent as fast as her but stronger is the day that she might be in serious trouble. Volume 2 notable appearances Of course, she was central in volume 2, she had too many appearances to name them all, so let me name the more important ones: Episode 1-Best day ever The food fight! We learned she can use her semblance in extraordinary ways that literally blew the opposition away. Episode 3-A Minor Hiccup We see her compassion again in her conversation with Penny. This seems minor but it shows her ability to unite. We also see the limitation of her semblance when she uses her speed while carrying Penny. Episode 4-Painting the Town First, She accepts Penny without a second thought after being told that her friend is an android. This is an important aspect of her personality that I expect will come into play later in the show. Second, we see that she hasn’t been Idle between volumes when she fights the Paladin with her teammates. She created names for coordinated moves they came up with, making it easier to call them on the battlefield which she does exceedingly well. Episode 7-Dance Dance Infiltration Ruby has a short one on one battle with Cinder, finishes in a tie... To be continued? Episode 9-Search and Destroy Ruby sees a Goliath for the first time, she also learns from Doctor Oobleck that fighting isn’t the only way to stop the Grimm but studying them might lead to a breakthrough. From this point on until the volume finale, Ruby does not fight with the rest of her team. Episode 10-Mountain Glenn Ruby investigates the white fang by her lonesome and finds their base. Loses her scythe, become impotent and gets captured. Episode 11-No Brakes Short one on one, hand to hand battle with Roman. Roman wins hands down. Volume 2-Plot Ruby’s plot seems different than the rest of RWBY, You might have noticed that she fought by herself much more frequently than anyone else on her team. Cinder, the white fang guards, Roman. That’s because her path to knowledge is different than the others. Despite her age, she seems to be ahead of her team in many different aspects. It`s interesting to see the lack of coordination of her team when she`s not around. Her time with Professor Oobleck shows her that finding out as much as you can about your enemy gives you a very big advantage in battle. Basically, she is learning a different aspect of leadership: Investigation. Stay tuned Wednesday when I will speculate on her future in volume 3. Category:Blog posts